This invention pertains to methods of quantitative analysis of aldehydes and ketones in a sample by isotope dilution mass spectrometry. The stable isotope labeled oximes and hydrazones are used as internal standards. The sample may be a biological fluid, such as serum, urine etc., or an aqueous sample such as an environmental or an agricultural sample.
While various methods of analysis such as immunoassays and chromatographic analysis—LC (liquid chromatography), GC (gas chromatography), and TLC (thin layer chromatography)—have been reported for identification and determination of levels of aldehydes and ketones in analytical samples, the absolute and unequivocal identification and quantitative analysis of those compounds are combinations of chromatographic analysis and MS (mass spectrometry) such as GC-MS and LC-MS. The accuracy and precision of these methods are usually the highest when stable isotope analogs of the analytes are used as internal standards. The mass spectrometry method of analysis using stable isotope internal standards is commonly called isotope dilution mass spectrometry. This method takes advantage of the similar chemical and physical behaviors of analytes and their respective isotope labeled internal standards towards all phases of sample preparation and also towards instrument responses. It uses the mass differentiation between analytes and their respective internal standard in mass spectrometry for quantification. The requirement for this method of analysis is the availability of stable isotope labeled internal standards.
The commonly used stable isotope labeled internal standard of an analyte is a chemical compound that has the same chemical structure as that of the analyte except that one or more substituent atoms are stable isotopes. Four commonly used stable isotopes are deuterium, carbon-13, nitrogen-15, and oxygen-18. For every hydrogen atom that is replaced by a deuterium atom, the molecular weight of resulting chemical compound is increased by one mass unit. This is also true for replacing a carbon atom with a carbon-13 atom, or by replacing a nitrogen atom with a nitrogen-15 atom. In the case of replacing an oxygen atom with an oxygen-18 atom, the molecular increase is two mass units. Although the acceptable stable isotope labeled internal standard for isotope dilution mass spectrometry method is the one that is not contaminated with any of the unlabeled material, the ideal one should be the one with the highest isotopic purity and contains as many stable isotope atoms as possible. The ideal one, however, must not contain any labeled isotope that can be exchanged for the unlabeled isotope under particular sample preparation conditions.
These criteria of an ideal stable isotope labeled internal standard present a challenge for organic synthesis chemists who help the analytical chemists in the analysis. Most often the synthesis of stable isotope internal standards is not simply an isotope exchange reaction. Easily exchangeable atoms are usually avoided due to possible re-exchange during sample preparation steps. Organic chemists often have to carry out multi-step synthesis to make stable isotope labeled internal standards. Even though many stable isotope labeled reagents are commercially available, the choice of appropriate labeled reagent for chemical synthesis of stable isotope labeled internal standards is still very limited. The limited isotope labeled reagents and the multi-step synthesis contribute to the high cost of synthesis of stable isotope internal standards. Even if the analytical chemist who carries out the analysis can afford the cost of the synthesis, there is also a time factor that he or she has to consider before ordering the synthesis. Situations where organic chemists spent weeks and months on a synthesis project and came up with nothing at the end were common. This invention offers a solution for this problem.
The objective is a short and reliable method of preparing a stable isotope labeled internal standard that is suitable for the analysis of an analyte in question, but not the synthesis of the stable isotope labeled analyte. Within the context of the isotope dilution mass spectrometry method, both analyte and its internal standard have to have identical chemical structures, with the exception of the isotope atoms which provide the mass differentiation upon mass spectrometric analysis. Analytical chemists who uses GC-MS for their analysis often “derivatize” the analyte and its stable isotope labeled analyte (used as internal standard) into chemical compounds that can easily pass through the GC column or else provide better instrumental responses. The analysis becomes the analysis of the “derivatized” analyte and the “derivatized” internal standard, but still provides comparably accurate results of concentrations of the analyte itself. Examples of these analyses are found in cited references. Using similar reasoning, one can synthesize a stable isotope derivative of the analyte by reacting it with a stable isotope labeled reagent. The resulting isotope labeled chemical compound can be used as internal standard in the analysis of the analyte, providing that the analyte in the analyzed sample will be converted to a chemical compound of identical structure as that of the internal standard using a non-labeled reagent. There are 3 requirements for the usefulness of this method:    1. The analyte in the sample must be quantitatively converted to the compound of identical structure (except the labeled atoms) as that of the added isotope labeled internal standard using a non-labeled reagent.    2. Absolutely no conversion of the isotope labeled internal standard to the non-labeled compound because the conversion of the analyte happens in the sample in the presence of the added isotope labeled internal standard.    3. The conversion of the analyte into the compound of identical structure as that of the added isotope labeled internal standard has to be accomplished before any isolation method i.e. extraction, is performed.
The first two requirements relate to the chemistry of the analyte in question. The efficiency of a chosen chemical reaction depends on the type of reaction which, in turn, depends on the type of functional groups of the analyte. This invented method relates to the analysis of aldehydes and ketones whose chemistry focus on the reactivity of the carbonyl functional groups of the analyte.
Quantitative reactions of aldehydes and ketones in aqueous samples are:    1. Conversion to an oxime using an alkoxyl amine.    2. Conversion to a hydrazone using an alkyl hydrazine.
There are other reactions of aldehydes and ketones that are very efficient, but the above conversion reactions are very efficient in aqueous environment and can be performed at room temperature and in a relatively short reaction time. These are necessary and practical features for routine analysis of aldehydes and ketones in aqueous samples.